Perfect
by AbyEvilRegal4Ever123
Summary: One Shot./Songfic.(AU). Fic participante del reto #15: "Love songs sucks" del foro La Torre Stark. Tony se ve en enfrentamientos constantes, Guerras y disputas decide que lo mejor es terminar su relación con Pepper,una noche se encuentra en su casa cuando Natasha llega y comienza algo entre ellos, pero Tony aun no ah olvidado a Pepper, que pasara? descubrelo...
_Fic participante del reto #15: "Love songs sucks" del foro La Torre Stark._

 _Los personajes aquí mencionados No me pertenecen todo es propiedad de Marvel._

 _Tampoco me pertenece la canción "Perfect" de Selena Gómez de su álbum Revival._

* * *

 _*Esta historia al ser un Songfic está basada en la canción, No tiene ninguna podríamos decirle línea de tiempo lógica, ni esta ubicada en cierta película, además ocurre en un Universo Alternativo, luego de esto, puedes comenzar a Leer:_

* * *

 ** _Perfect_**

Dejarla ir, ah sido una de las cosas más difíciles que el Genio, Playboy, Filántropo y Millonario Tony Stark ah hecho, pero como dicen "Si Amas algo déjalo ir, si Regresa a ti es porque siempre fue tuyo, pero si no regresa es porque Nunca lo fue", su trabajo como Iron Man era demasiado riesgoso lo sabía, ella ya había estado expuesta recuerda lo que paso con Aldrich Killiany el Extremis, ella era su vida lo mejor que le había pasado no estaba listo para dejarla ir, pero lo hizo, recuerda sus palabras exactas:

" _Tony Te Amo, pero si es lo que tú quieres no puedo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar, no me estoy rindiendo, pero tú eres quien tomara la decisión de retomar nuestra relación si es lo que realmente deseas, te deseo lo mejor Tony_ " y se fue, con lagrimas aun en sus ojos y un vacio en su corazón ella salió de la casa, el solo observo hasta que la puerta se cerro, se cuestionaba si era una decisión correcta o no pero ya estaba hecho.

 ** _Semanas después_**

Su humor era pésimo pero era ya algo característico en el, se la pasaba en su taller y en misiones, esa era su rutina, Jarvis estaba encargado de informarle sobre Pepper, si había terminado su relación con ella había sido porque no quería que saliera lastimada y tal vez porque tenía miedo de avanzar en su relación, estaba sumido en su trabajo y sumergido en sus pensamientos, Jarvis le hablaba una y otra vez hasta que por fin Tony reacciono

Natasha se encontraba en su casa, al parecer no tenía nada mejor que hacer el viernes por la noche –fue lo que dijo Tony al verla- ella ignoro el comentario y se acomodo en el sofá y abrió la botella de vino, también había traído algo de comida, luego de que Tony opusiera resistencia, termino pasándola muy bien, el alcohol, el ambiente y todo provoco que ambos comenzaran con pequeños besos, pero poco a poco todo fue subiendo de nivel, de un momento a otro ambos se encontraban en la habitación, ambos consientes de sus actos, y con algo de lujuria en su mirada

 ** _Dia_ _Siguiente_**

Different inflection when you say my name

(Inflexión diferente cuando dices mi nombre)

Kiss me, but your kiss don't taste the same

(Me besas, pero tu beso no sabe igual)

Is it real or am I going out of my mind?

(¿Es real o estoy perdiendo la cabeza?)

Curious 'bout the company that you keep

(Es curiosa la compañía que mantienes)

Cause I hear you talking 'bout her in your sleep

(Porque te escucho hablar de ella en tus sueños)

And now you've got me talking 'bout her in mine

(Y ahora me tienes hablando de ella en los míos)

Tony había sido lindo y salvaje, Natasha en ningún momento percibió que Tony pensaba en Pepper, pero no tenia convicción de ello, en cuanto tiempo se logra olvidar a alguien, tenía que concentrarse, eso solo había sido una noche en la que ambos conscientes de sus actos procedieron a dar rienda suelta a la pasión, Tony no se arrepentía, la noche había sido estupenda, pero no lo negaba Pepper había grabado su nombre en el corazón de el, y al parecer no la podía quitar de ahí

Ooh and I bet she has it all

(Y ahora me tienes hablando de ella en los míos)

Bet she's beautiful like you, like you

(Apuesto que ella es hermosa como tú, como tú)

And I bet she's got that touch

(Y apuesto que ella tiene ese toque)

Makes you fall in love, like you, like you

(Que te tiene enamorado, como tú, como tú)

Natasha estuvo ahí, vio como Pepper lograba que Tony cambiara, ella ya no estaba presente en su vida, pero no tenía la seguridad de que ya hubiera salido del corazón de Tony, luego de ese encuentro apasionado ambos comenzaron a frecuentarse más a menudo, entonces Tony le propuso a Natasha que tuvieran una relación abierta, Natasha sugiero que no habría ningún compromiso, ni ataduras, ellos 2 pasándola bien y dejando los sentimientos a un lado, y eso funciono para ambos, pero no lo neguemos ella era mujer y como viuda Negra quería defender lo que era suyo, había pensado que la que antes ocupaba esa cama al lado de él, era ella (Pepper) ahora ella estaba en su lugar , el seguiría soñando con ella, en algún momento las ¿habría comparado?, eso y más daba vueltas una y otra vez por su mente

I can taste her lipstick and see her laying across your chest

(Puedo saborear su lápiz labial y ver su rímel sobre tu pecho)

I can feel the distance every time you remember her fingertips

(Puede sentir la distancia siempre que recuerdas las yemas de sus dedos)

Maybe I should be more like her

(Quizá debiera ser más como ella)

I can taste her lipstick, it's like I'm kissing her, too

(Puedo saborear tu lápiz labial, es como si la estuviera besando, también)

And she's perfect

(Y ella es perfecta)

Tony estaba ahí, en su habitación Natasha estaba dormida, las luces apagadas solo veía lo bella que se veía dormida, la luz de la luna era lo único que alumbraba la habitación, sus labios eran increíbles, además era muy dinámica así que siempre intentaban una que otra cosa nueva e interesante, ella aun no se dormía por completo solo lo observaba, al parecer el hacía lo mismo, que pensaba?, estaría pensando en Pepper, o este era el momento en que la conciencia comenzaba a interceder en la mente de Tony, podrían llamarla paranoica pero a veces sentía el aroma de Pepper en la habitación, aun habían pequeñas cosas de ella, que pensaba Tony ¿cuando la besaba? Intentaba saborear en ellos a los de su antigua novia

How does she touch you? Can I try it, too?

¿Cómo te toca ella? ¿Puedo intentarlo, también?

I know you're twisted, but baby, I'm twisted, too

Sé que estás confundido, pero bebé, yo lo estoy también

I wanna know how she could make a man lose his mind

Quiero saber cómo hace ella para hacer que un hombre pierda la cabeza

algunos días habían pasado, si alguien le hubiera dicho a Natasha que terminaría en una relación con Tony lo hubiera golpeado en ese instante, pero aquí estaban ambos disfrutando de un desayuno preparado por el, luego de unas cuantas bromas, habían finalizado el desayuno y tenían que ir a SHIELD, Tony paso su mano delicadamente por la espalda de ella y la atrajo hacia él, y le robo un beso, ambos se dirigieron rumbo al lugar que los habían citado cada uno por caminos distintos. Mientras Natasha iba en su motocicleta, antes de llegar se tuvo que detener, el semáforo se encontraba en rojo pudo haberse pasado pero no llevaba tanta prisa, observo un anuncio publicitario, era Virgina Potts estaba ahí y se veía muy bella, era una campaña publicitaria de Industrias Stark, la miraba y se preguntaba cómo había logrado Pepper que Tony perdiera la cabeza tendría ella esa misma fuerza?

With the smell of her perfume

Con el olor de su perfume

I could love her, too, like you, like you

Podría amarla, también, al igual que tú, al igual que tú

And I can almost hear her laugh

Y casi puedo escuchar su risa

Curving on her back for you, for you

Mientras curva su espalda para ti, para ti

mientras Happy llevaba a Tony al lugar que le había indicado, Stark aprovecho para jugar con su teléfono cuando de pronto se encontró con el anuncio publicitario de Pepper para la compañía Stark sin dudarlo dos veces lo abrió y comenzó a observarlo, ella se veía como una modelo profesional, su sonrisa iluminaba hasta la noche más oscura, recordó los buenos momentos y como por miedo la había dejado, ahora estaba con Natasha pero era lo que el realmente quería?

Cuando llegaron al lugar, los demás ya se encontraban ahí, y todos molestaban a Tony con lo del comercial y lo linda que se miraba Pepper, Natasha se moría de celos pero lo disimulaba increíblemente a veces podría jurar que escuchaba el sonido de la risa de Tony y Pepper juntos en la casa de él.

I can see her body rushing into you

Puedo ver su cuerpo precipitándose hacia ti

Crashing on your skin

Chocando con tu piel

Burning within, burning so deep, deep

Ardiendo por dentro, ardiendo tan profundo, profundo

On your skin, skin next to me

Sobre tu piel, piel cerca de mí

She's crashing on your skin

Ella está chocando con tu piel

Settling in, burning so deep, deep

Tomando su posición, ardiendo tan profundo, profundo

On your skin, skin while you sleep, uh

Sobre tu piel, piel mientras tú duermes, uh

Todo transcurría de manera tranquila, esa "relación" entre Tony y Natasha y la amargura y depresión de Pepper, un día él, la cito en su casa, junto a algunos otros accionistas y demás empleados de su empresa, se veía tan radiante, Natasha llego al menos no grito "Tony Amor ya llegue" solo entro y escucho ruido proveniente del estudio de Tony, observo por la puerta que estaba entreabierta y vio esas hermosas piernas largas ya sabía quién era la dueña de las mismas y aunque sintió que la sangre le hirvió pudo observar que habían otras personas parecía ser una junta o algo así y Tony como siempre no le había avisado nada, decidió irse luego llamaría a Tony, cuando la junta finalizo y Pepper se disponía a marcharse de ahí, Tony la detuvo le dijo que quería hablar con ella, que hayan terminado su relación no significaba que debían ignorarse o hacerse los desentendidos, charlaron como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, ambos compartiendo una copa de un buen vino, sumergidos por completo en su plática, Natasha recordando que había olvidado unos informes en casa de Tony, decidió ir por ellos ya era hora de que la junta tendría que haber finalizado, la casa se encontraba tranquila, luces tenue y la chimenea encendida, ella era muy sigilosa a la hora de entrar gracias a ello había asustado a Tony en más de una ocasión, y los vio, su mente comenzó a formar todo una escena, ella abalanzándose sobre él, besándose, piel con piel, amor, lujuria y ella quedando de lado, de pronto Salió del transe en el que se encontraba y se percato de que ambos mantenían la mirada en ella, como había entrado a la casa sin tocar la puerta o ser anunciada por Jarvis se preguntaba Pepper, y Tony la miraba asustado sería capaz de decirle a Pepper lo que ocurría entre ellos solo por molestarlo o inventaría algo

I can feel the distance every time you remember her fingertips

Puede sentir la distancia siempre que recuerdas las yemas de sus dedos

Maybe I should be more like her

Quizá debiera ser más como ella

I can taste her lipstick, it's like I'm kissing her, too

Puedo saborear tu lápiz labial, es como si la estuviera besando, también

Luego de ese día las cosas fueron colina a bajo, Natasha le dijo que lo que había surgido entre ellos ya no funcionaba, el amaba a Pepper con todas sus fuerzas y ella lo amaba de manera tan ciega e el que se había creído un cuento muy falso inventado por Natasha el día que había sido la junto y ella los había encontrado disfrutando de un buen vino junto al calor de la chimenea, no niega que se había sentido poderosa cuando convenció a Pepper de su mentira, mientras Tony se limito a observar y seguirle la corriente, todo había terminado de un día a otro, Tony se encontraba solo de nuevo solo, y recordaba lo que había vivido con ambas, con Pepper una historia larga y llena de momentos bueno-graciosos y la de Natasha una historia corta llena de pasión-emoción una historia no se mide por la cantidad sino por el impacto que deja en ti, pero quien llego a impactar mas en él la vida de Tony, antes de ir Natasha de manera definitiva le dijo "Tal vez todo fue mi culpa por albergar esperanza en mi Corazón, jamás podría competir con Pepper sabes ¿Por qué? La respuesta es simple ella es Perfecta, llevaba meditando todo lo ocurrido armando teorías, pros y contras afortunadamente no había tenido contacto con ninguna pero sentía pésimo por haberlas lastimado y en cierto modo haber jugado con ambas claro no de manera intencional, cuando termino con Pepper sentía una herida profunda en su corazón, pero también le había afectado la partida de Natasha.

And she's perfect

Y ella es perfecta

 **Algunos días después**

Tony se encontraba en su taller, cuando Jarvis le aviso que tenía que subir a la sala/living, cuando al fin subió se encontraban ya ahí: Pepper y Natasha

-Tony es momento de que tomes una decisión-dijo Pepper

-Es tiempo de que elijas cual de las 2 es Perfecta para ti- dijo Natasha

Tony ahora debía tomar una decisión, estaba en esta difícil situación, ambas mujeres se limitaban a observarlo de manera firme, y esperando saber cuál sería la decisión que el tomaría, a cual escogería, quien había dejado una huella más profunda en su corazón, con quien compartiría bellos momentos, quien sería la indicada…

* * *

Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer este One Shot/Songfic te agradecería que dejaras un comentario y me digas que te pareció.


End file.
